To prevent disassembly of electronic products, the electronic products may use a security sticker and an anti-disassembly disassembly structure in combination to judge whether the electronic products have been taken apart or not. Users taking apart the electronic products need to destroy the security sticker. The anti-disassembly structure usually uses special fastener structures that make disassembly difficult absent special tools. The special tools are needed for assembly and maintenance of products because of special fastener. This anti-disassembly structure makes it easy for everyone to find a way of disassembly.